Wherein They Meet
by AlienatedHeart
Summary: An eight year old Sherlock Holmes has dealt with disappointment in his life, more than enough. When Sherlock meets John Watson, he expects the disappointment. Disappointment is a logical fact of life. So why does John keep defying all logic? Sherlock and John find friendship in this coming of age story about finding self acceptance and love (no matter how one sided). Kid!lock
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Not only am I plagued every single night by the unfortunate fact that I cannot own Sherlock or any of its characters, but I also couldn't make this a one shot. Instead, this is going to be a series of AU fics on Sherlock's life from kidlock to parentlock and maybe even old!lock. I only have a portion of it written so far, hence, be patient, please. Also, I have pathetic grammar, so please be gentle. Thanks, loves! - H.M. Waters

John Watson stood an average height of 3'10'' at 8 years of age. He grew up with a sister, Harry, 6 years older, and a rebel. His dad and mum were separated, but not divorced. He would rather stay with his dad, but he couldn't tell his mom, it might break her heart. They lived in Oxford, his entire 8 years of existence. Home life was fine, neither of his parents were cruel, nor strict. He had it good. Sure mum and Harry fought some times and they weren't rich, but things worked. John went to a public school and knew his friends there. He had Joe, who was the class clown. He had Charlie, who was the calmest out of them. He had Sebastian, Seb, who was tough and loyal. He had Mike, who everyone believed was John's twin because they looked so much alike. Light blond hair, blue eyes, average height and weight. The only difference was that Mike couldn't talk to the girls in the class. John was said to had that 'superpower' as some of the boys called it. He assumed he gained it when Dad moved out and he ended up being the only male living with 2 women. He had found no use for it, when they were younger and girls still had cooties. Now, though, he had his eyes on a pretty girl named Sarah. Not many new kids transferred there, due to it not being 'the best' public school. But after the recent stock crash, some of the rich kids, whose parents couldn't afford their private schools due to frozen accounts, started transferring. John wasn't non-popular, but that couldn't imply that he _was_ popular. So why was he determining the social fate of a rich boy, who didn't fit in.

One Wednesday afternoon, John sat at his lunch table with his friends, joking and laughing. This was free period, which meant as soon as you finished eating, you could play. That meant that it took the boys a total of 5 minutes to scarf down their lunches and run of to play soldiers. John had always wanted to be a soldier. Just like his dad had in his early, pre-marriage days. After the battle was fought, they went to swing on the swing set. There was a skinny posh girl sitting on the one of the five swings. John smiled "It's okay, you guys swing, I'll find something else." He really didn't mind, some alone time was nice when he walked the playground. He was walking absentmindedly, when he tripped over something, or _someone_. He caught himself on his hands, before he face palmed the ground, but his hands still stung "Ouch! Sorry".

The 'someone' in question had apparently been crouched over studying something in the dirt, but was knocked onto his bottom when John tripped on him. John gasped, for a second he thought he was going to die, it was a rich kid, who probably never fallen in his life. What if the posh kid told on him? John thought in horror. He hated getting scolded by the headmaster. After all, he tried to be an upstanding student, polite and did his work. The kid was staring at him wide eyed. He had dark, short hair that looked like it was about to curl, either if it was let grow or if it was wet due to sweat or water. He had really pale eyes, he was toothpick skinny, and he was as white as a sheet. For some reason he reminded John of a ghost or a shut-in. John still scrambled for an apology "I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to- Are you okay?".

The pale boy with the pale eye tilted his head as if he was confused. John mentally face-palmed himself, he's a posh boy, he probably is too stupid to understand anything.

The boy answered slowly "I'm fine. Have you gotten any lacerations from the fall?" The boy obviously didn't care to hear the answer, but at least he wasn't going to tell. And at least he's not a stupid posh boy.

" 'm kay" John managed. "I'm John. What's your name?"

"Sherlock"

"Why were you on the ground? Were you crying?" John hadn't meant to say it so bluntly.

Sherlock looked taken aback, then he laughed "No, I despise such public displays of emotion. I was examining a spider. You killed it."

"Sorry, why were you examining insects? Do you want to be a vet?"

Sherlock frowned "Arachnid, not insect. And don't be daft, there aren't veterinarians for insects and arachnids of sort. 'Bugs', as you so call them, are in such plenty that you can almost always replace a dead one with a live one. With the exceptions of a few species."

"But why?"

"Because they are rare and so it may be too hard to find a new test subje-".

John frowned "No, I meant why were you studying a bug"

Sherlock cringed at the term 'bug' "I enjoy getting Intel on things".

"Why on a bug though, why not your friends?" John asked innocently.

Sherlock said the word distastefully "Friends?".

"Yeah, you know the people you hang out with, trust." John clarified.

Sherlock looked disinterested "oh, friends."

John realized, Sherlock doesn't have friends. He smiled "Do it on me".

"You? What do you mean 'do it on you'?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

John's smile faded a little "Get your Intel or whatever you do on me."

Sherlock smiled lightly "ok. Parents divorced- no not divorced, but separated. You have an older sister, she's a teenager. You saw her sneak alcohol, but you don't want to tell your mom. No domestic abuse at home. You are quite confident with girls, why don't you just tell Sarah you like her?"

John blushed bright red "I don't know because she's pretty and probably doesn't like me back."

Sherlock bursted out laughing "Oh, John, you look, but you don't deduce. If you observed, you would see Sarah likes you."

"Really?"

"Obviously."

"So do you like anyone?" John asked innocently.

Sherlock calmly stated "John, I'm sorry, but that's not my area. I'm in a relationship with my studies."

"What? Okay. What about friends?" John asked.

"Pointless" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You're weird."

"Did you seriously waste oxygen to say that pathetic statement?" Sherlock glared.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, you're not like the rest. You're brilliant." John clarified.

"Really? That's not what people normally say."

"What do they say?"

"You're a psychopath, Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock laughed.

The bell rang and they went inside to their classes. Science was next and John realized that the brilliant Sherlock kid sat two seats in front of him. The kid obviously knew everything that they were learning, but he refused to raise his hand. When the teacher would call on him, he would bitterly state the right answer.

The teacher smiled "All right, children, you will be creating models of the solar system as a project. You must work with a partner. Only two in a group. Go sit with your partner and raise your hand once you are sat with them.". Kids rushed into the partners. John realized that he had 4 friends, who would most likely pair up with each other, leaving him by himself. Nothing against him, but normally they have an odd number and John got to work in a group of three. John searched the room for someone that would be a good partner. His eyes caught the black curls of Sherlock. Sherlock looked terrified, he honestly was a loner, and the other kids hated him. They always called him 'freak' and now he would have to work with one of his tormentors on a project. John walked over and sat down beside the raven haired boy. Sherlock looked at him confused, especially when John raised his hand indicating he had found a partner. John smiled "Hi, Sherlock, mind being my partner?"

Sherlock sighed in relief. He liked John… well more than those other idiots. John was nice to him and thought he was brilliant. John might even become a comrade, or whatever. Sherlock smiled "if you'd like".

The teacher started talking again about the project, but neither of the boys were listening. The sat there staring at their papers for the project. It was due the next Monday. The bell rang, signaling the end of school.

John stood up and got his backpack "Sherlock? Wanna come over and work on our project tonight?"

Sherlock looked stunned "Wait, you actually want to work on this project _together_? Most people just want me to do all the work."

"Sherlock, I know you're a genius and all, but it's _our_ project, not just yours. So, do you want to work on it tonight at my house?"

Sherlock nodded "Might as well. My driver can take us to your house."

They went to Sherlock's chauffer, who then drove them to John's small home.


	2. Chapter 2

John's home was small, but fairly nice. As soon as you entered John's home, you were greeted by his kitchen, after that his living room, then a bathroom. Up the stairs, was John's room and the guest room, with a connected small bath room. Across the hall was Harry's room and John's mother's room, which had a connected bathroom also.

John sighed, "wanna go to the living room to work?"

Sherlock shrugged. They walked into the living room and saw Harry making out with a random boy on the sofa. It didn't surprise Sherlock, but what did was John's responsible, mature response.

"Harry! Mum said no boys! You know you're not allowed to! And why on the couch? If you were going to, why didn't you go up to your room?" John said, sounding like an adult.

Harry had broken away from the boy at this point. Sherlock calmly deduced "John, your mother and her are having a fight. Most likely over the missing alcohol. She's quite angry at your mum and most likely wanted her to walk in on them in a compromising position to infuriate her and get her mind of the alcohol. It wouldn't work, this plan of your sister's, seeing as your mother already suspects that her daughter would try something of this nature to get her mind of the alcohol, and has locked her alcohol away, and filled her empty vodka bottles with water to trick your sister."

Harry glared at John, "You little f*ck! You told him about the liquor I stole from mum! I'm going to kill you!"

John had wide eyes, "No! I didn't, I promise-".

"Of course he hasn't told me. Obviously, you need to trust your brother more. His sense of loyalty is almost amazing. I deduced all of my information on presented evidence. And you really should stop your drinking habit now. Having a drinking habit at a young age could lead to alcoholism, although I believe you've already established a good footing on that road," Sherlock intervened.

Harry turned to John and snapped, "Who the _hell_ is this little sh*t!"

"Sherlock Holmes, _pleasure to meet you,_" Sherlock said sarcastically.

Harry was about to kill the curly haired freak.

John saw and intervened, "Sherlock, let's go up to my room."

John led the way to the stairs and, as leaving, Sherlock yelled, "And by the way, the boy you were kissing is gay and has mono!"

When they got in John's room, Sherlock was all prepared for John to tell him to leave. Instead John laughed "Did you see her face? I thought she was going to explode!" Sherlock joined in on laughing with him. They laughed until they were out of breath. Then Sherlock said "So you aren't angry or going to kick me out?"

"Why would I do that? You stuck up for me and made my sister ticked off. It was great! To top it all off, you called me 'amazing'!" John smiled.

"I called your loyalty 'almost amazing'. I suppose, I could call you amazing, though. So our project?" Sherlock smiled too.

They worked on the project and got it halfway done. John's mum had gotten home and called them down for dinner.

John's mum smiled, "Oh, Johnny, I didn't know you had a friend over. What's your name dearie?"

Sherlock answered, "Sherlock," as John blushed at being called 'Johnny'.

"Awww that such an adorable name. Especially for such an adorable child," John's mum cooed.

Sherlock tried not to cringe at being called adorable. John was holding back silent laughter. John's mum smiled at them, "Sherlock, do you like spaghetti?"

Sherlock nodded and smiled graciously. They sat at the table and Harry and her make-out-partner sat with them. Their mum tried to be gracious to Harry's 'friend', "Hello, I'm Ann Watson, and you are?"

"Greg Lestrade, thanks for letting me stay for dinner, Mrs. Watson," Harry's make out friend said.

Harry smiled, "Greg, this is my brother John, and I believe you see this freak is apparently Sherlock Holmes."

John's mum sent a glare at her daughter and changed the subject, "Juice anyone?"

Sherlock smirked, "No, thank you, Mrs. Watson, but I believe Harry and Greg might like some. It's may help their sore throats."

John busted up laughing, Greg looked a little amused, Mrs. Watson was confused, and Harry looked like she was about to commit murder.

Harry glared at Sherlock, "I hope John never brings you back here, ever!"

"Harriett Elizabeth Watson! Apologize this instant. Sherlock is a guest, now be nice!" John's mum yelled at her daughter.

Harry sighed, "Sorry, Sherlock"

Sherlock smiled devilishly, "Apology accepted, Harriett".

John had calmed down laughing and whispered to Sherlock, "That was great!"

Sherlock felt incredibly proud that John was happy with him. After dinner, Greg left and Sherlock called his driver to pick him up. John's mum said before Sherlock left, "It was lovely to have you here Sherlock. Please do come again sometime."

Then she left John and Sherlock to say their goodbyes. John smiled, "That was really fun, and you're hilarious. I didn't know my sister could get that angry, it was genius! You're brilliant! We should hang out more often!"

Sherlock was shocked, "Okay. I agree it was 'fun'. Sometime, we should get together at my house- I mean… if you would want to?"

John smiled brighter, "Sure! Whenever you'd like!"

Sherlock nodded, "Well, my driver is here, I must be going."

"Bye Sherlock!" John said.

Sherlock said, as he was leaving, "Goodbye to you too, John Watson." With that, Sherlock Holmes left.


End file.
